


You Make Me Angry But I Like It

by life_is_chaseprice



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_chaseprice/pseuds/life_is_chaseprice
Summary: Basically Victoria and Chloe dislike each other but this just leads to smut!





	You Make Me Angry But I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic ever, probably going to add a second chapter if this goes well.
> 
> Feel free to check my tumblr and send me prompts:  
> https://life-is-chaseprice.tumblr.com/

In the early school hours at Blackwell, Victoria Chase was collecting her books for photography class at her locker. As she was fumbling around trying to get a good grasp on her thick textbooks, they all slipped and fell. In response Victoria slammed her locked door and sighed. As she stood back to collect them someone collided into her back. 

“Watch is bitch, don’t you have eyes?”

“Says you Chase”.

Victoria knew exactly who it was that collided with her. She quickly grabbed her things and turned around only to see the one person who has pissed her off more times than she can count.

“You again”, Victoria mumbled angrily. She shuffled her books into her arms and placed them in the correct order. Chloe placed her hands on her hips and had a smug expression.

“Nice to see you too Princess”. Chloe waved her arms out giving her a half assed curtsy. Victoria’s faced scrunched up and she let out a scoff.

“Screw you dropout”. Victoria began to strut off and purposely shouldered Chloe.  
“Don’t call me Princess”. Chloe flipped Victoria the bird, but her back was already turned. 

~

Victoria was in photography class taught by Mr Jefferson and today Max was annoying Victoria more than usual. With her constant laziness, just scribbling and ignoring the actual class. ‘Why was she even here? It’s not like she is even any good’, Victoria thought to herself. 

The school bell rang throughout the halls and rooms meaning class was over. So, Victoria quickly grabbed her things and rushed off. She opened the classroom door as she was looking back at Max who had fallen asleep at her desk. She was distracted and didn’t notice the person standing at the door before they had collided. 

Victoria opened her eyes to blue hair and realised it was Chloe ‘fucking’ Price again.

“Dude my cigarette”, Chloe’s lit cigarette was lying in the floor, obviously fallen from the collision. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Price?”, Victoria yelled angrily. 

“None of your business Chase”, Chloe reached down to pick up her cigarette but before she could reach it Victoria stomped it out.

“You bitch!”, Chloe yelled looking back at Victoria.

“No smoking indoors Price. Now I won’t ask again, why are you even here?”, Victoria placed her hands on her hips. 

“If your highness must know, I’m here for Max”, Chloe said mockingly.

“Of course you are. The two most annoying people in my life are friends, makes sense”.

“You mean the two most awesome people”. Victoria rolled her eyes and sauntered past Chloe. Chloe watched as Victoria walked off as she realised Victoria’s kind of hot when she is angry. 

~

The next time the two saw each other was in the dorm rooms. Victoria came out of her room and saw Chloe out the front of Max’s room. She seemed to be waiting for her. Chloe always seemed to wear the same clothes; boots, singlet, jeans, beanie and that god damn bullet necklace. Victoria just watched Chloe leaning against the door.

Chloe noticed Victoria staring at her and she smirked. This just made Victoria angry and that was it. Victoria stormed over, grabbed her arm and dragged her over into her room. Victoria slammed the door shut behind Chloe.

“So Princess did you drag me over here to kill me or something?”. Victoria didn’t bother replying instead she just crashed their lips together. Chloe’s back slammed against the door. It took a bit before Chloe’s brain caught up to what was happened, Victoria was about to pull away but then Chloe grabbed her neck and started kissing back. 

Victoria took this chance to place her thigh between Chloe’s legs. Chloe moaned from the contact and started grinding to cause more friction. Victoria bit at Chloe’s bottom lip causing Chloe to yelp. Victoria moved down to Chloe’s neck and started biting and sucking. She was quite rough, Victoria was angry but also needed a release. Chloe clawed at Victoria’s back and ripped Vic’s shirt off, leaving her in her bra. 

Chloe pushed Victoria off her which confused her. Chloe took this moment to push Victoria onto the bed. She kicked off her boots and removed her shirt revealing her bare chest. Victoria looked at Chloe with lustful eyes. Chloe walked over and straddled Victoria on the bed. She unhooked Vic’s bra throwing it across the room and began to bite and suck on her nipples. She fondled and bit hard, almost drawing blood. Victoria screamed and scratched Chloe’s back, leaving marks. 

She went to grab Chloe’s breasts, but Chloe grabbed her hands and held them above her head. She tried to wriggle out, but Chloe was stronger than Victoria. She could hold them there with one hand as her other slowly made its way down Victoria’s stomach. Her hand reached Victoria’s waistband. Chloe undid the buttons on her pants and slid her hand underneath. She rubbed Victoria’s sex over her panties. Very slowly and with a light touch, she wanted to tease Victoria. 

“Please”, Victoria begged. In all her life Chloe never thought she would see Victoria beg. She rewarded her by slipping underneath the fabric and touching Victoria’s very wet slit. She pinched and rubbed at her clit, eliciting a gasp from Victoria. She continued to tease Victoria’s entrance by not fully giving her what she needs. Victoria was whimpering and Chloe’s touch.

“Chloe”, Victoria whispered.

“Ganna need more then that V”, Chloe continued lightly touching around Victoria’s entrance. 

“Please”, Victoria whimpered.

“Please what?”, Chloe smirked.

“Please fuck me!”, and with that Chloe plunged two fingers into Victoria. She screamed Chloe’s name. Chloe pumped her fingers as she sucked at Victoria’s neck. She wanted to make sure Vic got hickies, she was leaving her mark. Victoria was moaning louder and louder the closer she got to orgasm. Chloe could feel Victoria tightening so she placed her thumb on her clit and bit her neck. With that Victoria screamed out Chloe’s name as she orgasmed. 

As Victoria was coming down from her orgasm Chloe released her and got off of the bed. She collected her singlet and got dressed. Chloe reached for the door…

“Wait! Chloe what about you?”

“Watching you crumble and beg underneath me is more than enough. See ya Princess”, and with that Chloe left Victoria’s dorm room. Leaving a very shocked Victoria. Victoria smirked at the thought on how she is going to get Chloe back.


End file.
